Not So Different Sasuke Lemon
by xxxvioletpoisonxxx
Summary: This is for my Quizilla story, Not so different. Takes place in Orochimaru's lair between Fubuki and Sasuke. Sasuke x oc! Rated M.
1. Not So Different Lemon Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke kissed me passionately, pushing me back softly onto his bed. He went on top of me, kissing my neck, sucking on my soft spot. I moaned, he still knew where it was. I let him take advantage. He kissed down to my chest, groaning as he saw my shirt was in the way. He took out his katana and started cutting my shirt off. He ripped off the last of the pieces, then kissed the part in between my breasts. I moaned softly. His lips trailed down to my collar bone. My hands reached up, touching his muscular chest. He allowed me to travel. I found his shoulders and ripped off his shirt. He smiled, his hand going to my back and inclasping my bra. He pulled it off, kissing my breasts. I moaned, he grinned as his lips softly touched my left nipple. He felt me start to get a little excited, and licked down to my navel. I grunted in irritation. He chuckled softly. He started taking off my skirt, kissing my stomach while doing so. He touched my underwear but I stopped him, reaching up to undo his belt thing. I tried to undo it, but I had no idea how. He laughed, taking it off for me, letting me slip off his pants. I blushed when I saw his underwear form a little bump. I then let him take off my underwear. He look it off slowly, then looked at my body. I blushed deeply.

"Sexy." he whispered, then kissed my hip. I squirmed, then I froze as Sasuke clutched my thighs and spread them apart. His tongue slipped inside my slit, licking up and down. I moaned, his tongue then circled my clit. I bucked my hips without meaning to. Sasuke smirked wider, his tongue slipping into me. I moaned as his tongue got every crevice in me. I started breathing harder when he took his tongue out and slipped two fingers inside me. He started pumping his fingers, seeing I liked it. I arched my back and moaned loudly as I cummed in his hand. chuckled, licking his fingers. I reached down and took off his underwear in one swift movement, surprising him. He smirked as I stared at his long, erect member. I flipped him over so I was on top, I licked his tip. He moaned. My goal now was to pleasure him. I licked in a circular motion on his shaft, then flicked it with my tongue.

"P....please...." he begged. "S....s-stop t-teasing..."

I smirked, then shoved his whole member in my mouth, deep throating it. I bobbed my head back and forth, making him arch his back and moan my name. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my black hair, pushing me down more. I gagged, but ignored that as I heard him start moaning louder. I sucked harder, bobbing my head faster and faster.

"Mmm...I'm gonna cum." he panted. Right after he finished his sentence, his cum squirted inside my mouth. I swallowed it all, going back up and kissing him so he could taste himself. I grinned as he switched so he was on top. He put the tip of his dick on my slit.

"C'mon." I begged. He nodded, pushing the tip inside. I moaned, arching my back feeling pain. He then thrust himself inside quickly, so I didn't feel the slow pain. It was my first time, after all. I groaned in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Then the pain dulled.

"Okay." I said, he started pumping. I felt the pleasure now, I moaned softly. "Harder." I moaned. He went harder and faster this time.

"Mmm fuck your so tight." He moaned, closing his eyes and pumping faster. I moaned, my fingers digging into his back in pleasure. I flipped over so I was on top, riding him hard. My thighs rubbed his skin every time I came back down. I moaned.

"You like that, baby?" he asked seductively. I moaned, nodding.

"Y-yess...." I moaned.

"Harder." Sasuke commanded. I went harder. He laughed.

"That's it? Come on, harder baby." he said, unfazed. I went as hard and as fast as I could this time, feeling him completely. I arched my back and kept on riding him.

"Mmmm fuck...." He murmured. I smirked, going faster and harder. He pushed his hips up, making me moan his name. He turned over so I was on the bottom again, going hard.

"Oh Sasuke!" I moaned. He pushed harder and harder, going deeper and deeper. He put one of my legs over his shoulder, getting a better access in me.

"Fubuki..." he moaned, going harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Oh Sasuke, mmmm!" I shouted, as he went harder and harder. He stopped, watching me frown.

"Tell me you want me." he challenged, his smirk growing.

"I want you." I pleaded.

"Want me to...?" he challenged.

"I want you to fuck me." I begged, bucking my hips to get him to start going again. He grinned, pumping in me once again. He pulled out, then slammed back into me.

"SASUKE!" I screamed, he did it again and again. Then he went back to normal. I felt my stomach get hotter, it felt like it was knotting up.

"Unhh I'm going to...." I moaned, he panted, nodding. He went harder. I screamed, feeling my orgasm come and my walls squeeze tight. He moaned, his orgasm coming inside me. He pulled out, then collapsed next to me. His fingers played with my hair. We fell asleep, exhaustion coming over us.


	2. Onyx Eyes Lemon Sasuke Uchiha

His lips met mine in a warm kiss, our lips moving in sync. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue slipping in. I moaned, feeling his tongue caress mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, he won. Of course.

He picked me up from the couch I was lying on, bridal style. He carried me upstairs to my room, he kicked the door open. He threw me gently on the bed, then closed the door. He locked it. He walked over to me, straddling my hips. He took off my shirt, then reached for my bra. I slapped his hand lightly, earning a puzzled look from him. I smirked.

I put my hands inside the crease of his white shirt, then pulled it off. I grinded my body against his, he groaned and responded back with the same motions.

I then put his hands on the strap of my bra. He understood my actions, then reached for my bra. He unclasped the back, then threw it across the room. He leant down, his warm lips touching my nipple. I bit my lip to suppress a gasp, he could tell. He smirked, his mouth enveloping it. His tongue licked the tip, my eyes fluttered closed. His hand reached for my other one, rubbing it around softly. I couldn't help it, a moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled, after he pulled away, I groaned from the lack of pleasure. He smirked, then licked in between my breasts. He let his tongue travel down to my pant line, he then slipped them off. I reached up and took off his belt, the cloth that was held by his belt. I grinned when I saw a lump in his pants. He blushed and looked away. I pulled his pants down, flipping so I was on top. I hooked my fingers around the edge of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, teasing him. He groaned.

"Take them off." he said huskily, I yanked them off, granting his wish. His erection was standing tall now, in my face. I looked at him with an innocent look, he watched me suspiciously.

I put my tongue on the tip of his cock, licking the precum off. He threw his head back, letting out a small moan. My tongue wrapped around the his long member, my hand massaging his sac. He let out a growl.

"Suck..." He groaned, I sucked hard. He tilted his head back. "M-my god..." this went on for a while, I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. A few seconds later, he came in my mouth. He let out a moan, I swallowed it all.

He flipped me so I was lying down, he bent down to my womanhood. His tongue licked the slit, then opened my womanhood. His tongue teased my clit, I threw my head back and moaned. He rubbed his fingers around my entrance, teasing me.

"Sasuke..." I purred, his fingers slid inside me. I let out a shaky breath. He instantly found my G-spot, making me cry out. "S-Sasuke! Sasuke!" I repeated, turning him on more. He smirked, pumping his fingers faster and faster until I came on his fingers. He bent down and licked me clean.

He positioned himself at my entrance, then quickly inserted himself. We've done this before, so it didn't hurt. It felt really good instead. My breathing became labored.

He started pumping hard, biting my shoulder to suppress a moan. My nails were digging into his back, leaving claw marks. He didn't care, I think it turned him on more. I let out moans, he pulled out, then slammed back in. I jumped, arching my back. My hands gripped the sheets, I was in pure bliss.

Sasuke found my G-spot, he slammed into it.

"Sasuke!" I cried out, we kept on going at it. He was letting out small noises along with me.

I felt a knot in my stomach, I knew what was coming.

"I'm gonna..." Sasuke panted.

"M-me too..." I groaned, mewing softly. His lips caught mine, then pulled back so he could get some air.

My orgasm came, I cried out. He came inside of me, riding out his orgasm.

"Ahhh..." I murmured.

"Mmmm..." he pulled out, then panted. His eyes were bright. "Amazing." he murmured, collapsing next to me. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly, we drifted into sleep.


End file.
